onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Robin/Misc.
Anime and Manga Differences Colorization There is a slight difference between Robin in anime and manga. The anime Robin has blue eyes, but in the manga her eyes are brown. One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, Gigant Battle and Strong World follow Robin's manga eyes version. Robin's Past In the anime adaption, several boys are seen throwing tomatoes at her, yet in the manga they throw rocks. Straw Hat Separation Robin's adventure in Tequila Wolf is extended in the anime. After Robin landed there, she met and befriended a girl named Soran. Also in the anime, Robin attacked some of the guards before she gave herself up to spare Soran from punishment. Instead of somehow escaping surveillance as shown in the manga, Robin was freed by Soran and a Revolutionary agent. Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles *Robin vs. Boo Kong *Robin vs. Jube *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Golden Lion Pirates *Robin vs. Agehaguera *Robin vs. Tequila Wolf guards *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Neo Marines *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Treasure Pirates *Robin vs. Long Long Pirates *Robin, Usopp, and Chopper vs. Tanaka *Robin and Sanji vs. Tanaka Merchandise As a main character, Robin has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. She has featured in trading figure set One Piece Styling Figures. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Robin was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. She featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. She also featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap series. In the keychain version she was paired with Zoro, however in the cellphone strap version she was issued alongside Sanji. Songs *My Real Life *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Hurricane Girls (with Nami) *A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) Video Games Playable Appearances Support Appearances *''Chopper's Big Adventure'' *''Aim! The King of Berry'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Non-Playable Appearances *''Legend of the Rainbow Island'' Other Appearances Crossovers *Robin appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Robin and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Robin has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. *A cosplayer dressed as Robin appears in the background of Lucky Star episode 12. Other Media as she appears in the show.]] Robin is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. Translation and Dub Issues In an official scan for One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, Robin's name was misspelled as "Lobin". Her attack "Cinco Fleur" contains the Spanish word, "Cinco" which means five. This is similar to the Japanese word "Chinko" (a part of the male genitals). The word was brought up by a confused fan in one SBS who questioned why Oda used the word. As stated previously, her attacks contain a number in Spanish, although Oda remarked that having her attack the male genitals area was brilliant, which he later used as a way to make Franky join the crew. In the 4Kids dub, Robin receives the same treatment as many other female characters such as Nami and Miss Doublefinger. Her cleavage is often removed or an undershirt added to hide her chest. Sometimes the editors switch between the two in different shots leading to inconsistency. She was given a southern accent to go with her cowgirl hat. In the FUNimation edited dub, she no longer has the accent, and occasionally refers to the crew by their names instead of their titles. However, in the FUNimation uncut dub and the English version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure she still calls the crew (except Luffy) by their titles, although the game takes place after Enies Lobby, and Robin recalls the Straw Hats taking her in and giving her a reason to live. Trivia *In addition to using the jolly roger of the Straw Hats, Robin has her own jolly roger. It has a purple cowboy hat, and four arms in a pinwheel formation, due to her Devil Fruit, the Hana Hana no Mi. **After the timeskip, the skull gains sunglasses on the cowboy hat and an image of a flower with "seeds" surrounding the flower (which is the same flower print on her purple vest in her first post-timeskip appearance). This accommodates to her New World appearance. *She shares the same birthday with her mother, Olvia. *Robin is the only member of the Straw Hats so far that Luffy did not invite to be part of the crew. *In Chapter 355 during the flashback with Tom, Iceburg, and Franky, Robin's bounty was incorrectly written as 78,000,000. *Of all the Straw Hat Pirates, Robin has the highest starter bounty. *Robin was the second to last member to be sent away by Kuma and the second to last member to return to Sabaody Archipelago. *On Tequila Wolf, Robin's slave number was 3926. *In a Shonen Jump question asking "If you could be any manga character, who would you be?" Oda said he would want to be Nico Robin so that he could "sprout hands and draw manga twenty times as fast". *In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Robin is currently ranked as the 11th most popular character in One Piece. *Robin's past has some similarities with fairytale character Cinderella: both were mistreated by their adoptive parents (Cinderella by her stepmother, Robin by her aunt), both were forced to do household chores and were given little food, both "adoptive parents" only cared for their own daughters, while mistreating the adopted ones and also, both Robin and Cinderella were left behind to do household chores while the rest of the family went to party (Robin's aunt and uncle went to celebrate their daughter's birthday and Cinderella's stepmother went with her daughters to the king's ballroom dance). SBS-Based Trivia * Robin's favorite food is sandwiches, cakes that aren't too sweet and stuff that goes with coffee. * Robin's least favorite food is chewing gum. * Robin's favorite dish to cook is boiled dishes/paella. * Robin is described as being like the mother of a family. * Robin's signature color is violet. * Robin's animal resemblance is a crane. However, in the mini-chapter when all the Straw Hat crew were represented as animals, Robin was shown as a falcon. * If One Piece were set in the real world, Robin would be Russian. * When asked which flower Robin resembles the most, Robin's voice actress replied she most resembles a Casablanca. * Robin's blood type is S, the same as Usopp's. * Robin bathes every day. * Robin and Usopp cut the crew's hair. * Robin typically sleeps at 11:00 P.M. and gets up at 6:00 A.M. * Robin would work as a cabin attendant if she weren't a pirate. * Robin can sprout her breasts with her Devil Fruit ability like other parts and places of her body. References Site Navigation fr:Nico Robin/Divers Category:Character Subpages